


You’re a good kitty~

by Alpha_nix



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, I wrote this because of my discord friends, M/M, Teasing, cloud is a tsundere, handjobs, they wanted catboy cloud, yea cloud is a catboy in a maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: Rufus makes cloud dress up like a cat...cloud hates it....or does he?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 13





	You’re a good kitty~

**Author's Note:**

> My discord friends talked about this then I wrote this so enjoy~

“I didn’t hear you”, Rufus teased as he teased the poor boy. Cloud just sat on his hands and knees, his cock exposed. The poor boy had been humanists shaving to wear a maid outfit.

“N-nya~”, cloud said gruffly, he liked up and pleaded at Rufus to touch him. He knew that he would have to beg to him, “p-please”

“Please what?”, Rufus once again asked teasingly, cloud grumbled a bit, “is something wrong kitty?”

Cloud hated that it turned him on slightly, but he liked being called kitty. 

“Please touch me”, he begged and whined at Rufus. Rufus simply smiled at him before sitting up on the bed behind him. 

“Turn around”, he ordered and cloud followed, crawling on his hands and knees. Rufus smirked before grabbing him by his collar making the bell jingle, “suck it”, cloud looked up nervously before gulping as he took Rufus’ cock into his mouth.

Rufus was slightly big but not as girthy, well not as girthy as compared to cloud. Cloud continued to suck as Rufus began to groan.

“Good kitty~”, Rufus moaned as he touched the fake cat ears on clouds head. Cloud blushed for a second as he stopped sucking, "why did you stop?”, he groaned out of frustration. 

“I’m not a kitty”, cloud hissed, his cheeks still blushing however. 

“You’re fine with me dressing you up and ordering you around but you don’t like me calling you kitty?”, Rufus laughed.

“You know why I’m listening to you”, cloud huffed, Rufus grabbed clouds chin.

“I don’t think that’s true”, he said coyly, “I can tell by this, he grabbed clouds coco making cloud flinch and moan, “you wanted me to touch you didn’t you?” 

“N-no”, cloud stuttered.

“Oh so you don’t want me to touch you?”, cloud gulped as Rufus stared at him, “what a naughty kitty you are”

“I’m not a..kitten ghh~”, Rufus began to stroke.

“Really cause this is telling me a different story”, cloud tried to wiggle away but couldn’t, “do you want me to stop?”, Rufus asked, cloud stayed silent, “I asked you a question”

“No sir”, cloud tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t. 

“Then say it...”, Rufus whispered closely in clouds ear.

“I-I’m...”, cloud could feel it building as Russia still stroked him him. 

“That’s it tell me you’re a good kitty”,Rufus began to stroke faster.

“I-I’m a g-good kitty”, cloud stuttered out, “please d-don’t stop”, cloud moaned.

“That’s my kitty”, Rufus smirked once again. 

“N-NYAAA~”, cloud said as he came...all over Rufus’ suit. Rufus just chuckled slightly. 

“Clean up your mess”, Rufus demanded, and cloud listened, still in a haze from his orgasm. He sat in Rufus lap and began to lick up his own cum, “such a good kitty you are”, he petted clouds ears, cloud flinched again but still licked up the remains of his orgasm. 

“You owe me”, Rufus said, “it’s not fair you got a nice reward for being so stubborn, it won’t happen again..understood?”

“Yes...master...”


End file.
